twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why do you hate me?-Chapter 14
Note: ''I know, this is getting long and all. Lots of chapters because my chapters are super small. Well, this chapter is REALLY important for what is coming next. We left off with Leah minding her own business, when she hears a scream. She recognizes the scream being the one of Seth. What happens now? See for yourself.'' Leah's POV "Seth!" I cried. My legs hurted for how fast I ran. Each second seems like a year, and this house looks huge to the fact that you can't get anywhere. My brother was screaming, something was wrong. I can feel it. I passed through the narrow hallways where I slipped, I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I quickly recovered myself and kept running to Seth's room. I got there in ten seconds. I opened the door and no one was there. It was like if the scream never occured. But I knew it was real, I know something happened to Seth. But where is he? How did he just dissapeared in five minutes? Was Seth and I the only ones in the house? ''Where are you Seth?, ''I kept thinking. Is this some pratical joke from him. I verified the room to seek for traces of anything that might implicate something happening to Seth. I found nothing. I guess I was just imagining things. Maybe I was stressed out. As I walked to the door, the rubber under my shoes felt something hard like a rock. I jumped and the object was there in the floor. It was a necklace. I picked it up, since I have nothing better else to do. I analyzed it. It was a necklace that has some form of icon. It was all decorated and looked expensive. It had white mountains, and some sort of a bear's paws above it, the borders were well decorated. Somehow, it looked familiar, like if I have seen people wear it before. My eyes squinted, my finger felt it, the smooth and hard stone looked amazing. "Oh!", I gasped. Now I know where this necklace is from. It was the Denali's seal. One of them was here, in Seth's room. Who could it had been? I managed to get myself together, and thought it would be best if I kept the necklace. I knew that the person who entered my brother's room, wouldn't have it like everyone else would. Though, there is still no sign of Seth. It was as the ground ate him alive. I began to worried. Weren't they all hunting? Except, Esme, but a vampwoman like her wouldn't do such a thing. In fact, she is just making breakfast. I decided to go down and see if she is really making it. It didn't took long to find the kitchen, it was in the same floor as I was. Noboby was here. Yes, it looked like if it was used for making breakfast. But where is the chef? "Aa!" I screamed and I felt someone tapping my shoulders. I swiftly turned around with my face hard. It was Esme looking concerned. "Thank the lord you are alright. I thought something happened to you or Seth." Esme said worried. "Have you seen Seth?" I asked. Esme looked confused, and her face wrinkled. "I thought you were with him. I mean, the scream was pretty loud but then stopped. I heard your footsteps, so I guessed you went to comfort him." Esme replied. "Have you ought not to found him in his dormitory?" "No." I simply said. "Where can he be?" Esme questioned. "I don't know." "Well, we need to find him soon. I fear something might have happened." "You think so, Esme?" I said, afraid. "Well, I did catch the scent of one of my kind before the scream. It was my guess that he or she came to get something. But then the scent dissapeared like between the loud scream of Seth." I had to show her the seal, she may know who it was. She may have recognized the scent, a bit. I reached for my pocket, and gently took out the necklace. Esme looked cautiosly at the necklace and commented: "That is the Denali's seal, how did you get it?" She asked. "I found it in Seth's room. Maybe the one that was wearing this seal, may have something to do with Seth." "Ah, yes." Esme said. "Let me see if I can remember a scent like the one just recently." I just looked at her, she placed her finger in her mouth and kept thinking. "Oh god almighty!" She gasped. "You know who it was?" I asked desesparately. She nodded and said: "It is Irina." Category:Blog posts